grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
G'ORB
G'ORB is a character that first appeared in the episode Space Jammin', but later returns in Hear Us Rock Part 2. He is a blue space orb that came to planet earth to challenge Grojband to a battle of the bands. He is the band leader of The Orb Experience, and the Orb counterpart of Corey Riffin. He is voiced by Rob Tinkler. Biography G'ORB is a blue space orb that is the leader of a band called The Orb Experience. He first appeared in the episode "Space Jammin' where he came to earth because he saw a corn crop that he mistook as a challenge to a battle of the bands coming from Grojband. He accepted what he thought was a challenge only to find out that it was just an accident. He persuaded Corey to make it a challenge by saying that he was being a wimpy human. This intimidated Corey and made him change it into a challenge. He threatened to blow up his world after this and left. G'ORB didn't have lyrics for a song to sing at the battle of the bands and his kind was unable to play human instruments. He solved this problem by abducting Kon and forcing him to tell him that his band got all their lyrics from Trina's diary and he possessed the body of Carrie which he used to kidnap Trina. He read a page of Trina's diary and put the lyrics into a song called Entry 4987: My Secret Fear and Junk which turned out being terrible because he didn't make Trina go into a proper Diary Mode for him to get lyrics, unlike Grojband who used her diary to sing the song My Secret is Out making them win the competition. After the G'ORB lost, he left Carrie's body and went back home. G'ORB returned in the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, where he challenged Grojband to a rematch and threatened to destroy their world with an apocalyptic meteor if they lost, which he already had prepared. The Orb Experience and Grojband were going to have their battle of the bands on the meteor that was going to destroy the world. G'ORB was being a sore loser from last time and decided to betray Grojband instead of fairly beating them in the competition and then destroying the world. Coincidentally, Trina decided to team up with them at the same time and she worked together with them to betray Grojband and have Trina and Nick Mallory be the only living earthling organisms in the universe after the apocalypse. Meanwhile, Trina left her friend Mina to die, which made her furious. She wanted to teach Trina a lesson for that which T'ORB helped her with. The two of them formed a mutiny against Trina and G'ORB. After the orbs betrayed Grojband, T'ORB and Mina came to them and saved Grojband by returning their instruments to them. Mina yelled at Trina for what she did and she took charge, while T'ORB foiled G'ORB's plans as he took him into the spaceship with him and broke up the band. Grojband destroyed their meteor by playing a song and they saved earth. T'ORB later forces G'ORB to apologize for what he did and admit that he was a sore loser. Mayor Mellow forgives him and gives him a hug, the sound of glass breaking is heard. Appearance G'ORB is a shiny, floating, blue space orb that has a white line in the middle of him that resembles his mouth. The line forms the shape of a smile or a frown depending on his mood and whenever he smiles or "flaxes", the line squiggles. He also has two different sized eyes (the left one is bigger) above his mouth. Personality G'ORB's personality mirrors that of Corey's. He is the overly confident band leader, who constantly gets his band into trouble despite their warnings. He has grandiose thought patterns, believing he can do things clearly beyond his abilities. He's rather impulsive with his actions, with T'ORB commenting about how short his attention span is. He always tries to act really tough when in actuality, he has no idea what he's doing and seems to be completely unaware of what consequences follow. Frequently this will lead him to lose at whatever it is that he started, leading him to look like a fool of himself. G'ORB also has a big ego so whenever he loses or gets humiliated, he never takes it well. He acts like a sore loser whenever he loses a competition and he gets really angry whenever someone tries to do as little as correct him when he says something wrong. Relationships *'T'ORB' - G'ORB is the boss of T'ORB and he gets to make him do whatever he wants. However, T'ORB is much smarter than G'ORB and he doesn't like any of G'ORB's plans. G'ORB is always bent on destroying planets and trying to be an evil ruler. T'ORB constantly argues with G'ORB about his plans but G'ORB never listens. T'ORB is G'ORB's least favorite member of The Orb Experience because of the way he is always going against his plans. In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2," T'ORB finally stood up to G'ORB and took charge, showing that T'ORB is more powerful than G'ORB. T'ORB then became the ruler of The Orb Experience and he made the band become good instead of evil. *'Z'ORB' - G'ORB is the boss of Z'ORB. Z'ORB is the technician of The Orb Experience and G'ORB has given him the responsibilities of taking care of the technology on the space ship. However, Z'ORB does not always do the work he is told to which makes G'ORB mad. In the episode "Space Jammin'," G'ORB gave Z'ORb the responsibility to fix the broken abduct-o-circle which he did not do because he could not afford it. At the end of the episode Space Jammin' G'ORB was mad at Z'ORB for mocking his loss against Grojband and so he responded to him saying that his pancakes were dry. Z'ORB doesn't like G'ORB's bad ideas to take over the world. However, he is very passive about this and usually doesn't complain about it. In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2," when T'ORB stood up to G'ORB and took charge, Z'ORB seemed really happy about it. *'N'ORB' - N'ORB has a secret crush on G'ORB that he is completely oblivious to. Although N'ORB is in love with G'ORB, she still can get really angry at him for all of his terrible plans to take over the world. G'ORB however, is the boss of N'ORB and can make her do whatever he wants her to do. N'ORB does not like G'ORB's way of life but she is very passive about it and usually doesn't complain. It is possibly her crush on him that makes her this tolerant to the things that he does. In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2" when T'ORB stood up to G'ORB and took charge, she seemed very happy about it. *'Corey Riffin' - G'ORB is always challenging Corey to band battles and threatening to destroy his world. However, he always fails at doing this. Because he has a huge ego, G'ORB never gives up and always keeps trying again only to fail. In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2," T'ORB made G'ORB become good and then G'ORB became friends with Corey. *'Trina Riffin' - In the episode "Space Jammin'," G'ORB abducted Trina and stole her diary to get lyrics from her and then they brainwashed her and ditched her. Trina didn't remember this happening before, but she was pretty terrified before and after the events of this. Later, G'ORB read Trina's diary aloud, in front of everyone at Sludgefest, which made Trina embarrased and angry at him. Although when she was angry at him, she thought that he was Carrie, because he was possessing her body during that time. In the episode "Hear Us Rock Part 2," G'ORB and Trina teamed up when going up against Grojband. Trina and G'ORB cheated in the battle of the bands by leaving all of Grojband's instruments behind on earth to make them lose. This was all part of their plan to destroy everybody else in the world except for themselves only for their own sadistic needs. Before they did this however, T'ORB and Mina stood up to them and foiled their plans and saved the world. *'Carrie Beff' - In the episode Space Jammin', G'ORB possessed the body of Carrie in order to use her human body to sing and play human instruments in attempt to win the battle of the bands with Grojband at Sludgefest. As of Carrie falling asleep after G'ORB exited her body, Carrie has never actually seen G'ORB and the two of them have never officially interacted. It is premumed that they would not like each other. G'ORB described Carrie's body as a "disgusting human meat shell" and although it hasn't been seen in the show Carrie would most likely be angry at G'ORB for causing her band to lose the band battle. Quotes *"I am G'ORB. You have challenged us mighty aliens to a battle of the bands and we accept." *"Oh, and if you lose, we destroy your world!" *"Then orb up and prove it! In front of a human crowd." *"Tell us how to write human lyrics, or face the Probe!" *"This human's brain tells me, Mina is under the command of Trina and with her at all times. I have her communication number." *"Welcome to our battle inferior beings. We are The Orb Experience. Now, prepare for a song that will doom your world." *"Fine, you win meat pile. Your world has a might champion." *"Oh yeah? Well, your pancakes are dry!" *"Remember me meat pile?" *"I wasn't ready! You cheated! I was sick! Ah whatever!" *"There was something in my orb!" *"Did I stutter? Yes!" *"When you lose, the only thing more crushed than your spirits, will be your world!" *"I'm getting a message from a human, so shut your pie orb for a minute!" *"Looks like Grojband has to forfeit, and we win by space default! Your world is rushing for a crushing!" *"See what happens when you challenge the Orbs carbon wad? You lose!" *"I'm sorry for trying to wreck your planet. It was mean. I'm a big sore loser baby." * "Greetings Puny Meat Wad! Bow down to the might that is the Orb Experience!" Episode Appearances *Space Jammin' *Hear Us Rock Part 2 Trivia *G'ORB was originally intended to be called "The Orb Man." *His voice was originally intended to be much deeper. *He usually addresses Corey as "Meatpile". Gallery G'ORB finishes it off and leaves.jpg G'ORB threatens to destroy their world.jpg Shiny_G'ORB.jpg G'ORB Possesing Carrie.png G'ORB intimidates Corey.jpg G'ORB possessed Carrie with a diary.jpg Carrie, Lenny, G'ORB, and N'ORB.jpg Trina and The Space Orbs.jpg G'ORB_and_Trina.jpg G'ORB possessing Carrie.jpg Smiley G'ORB.jpg G'ORB is a giant ball.jpg G'ORB sees.jpg G'ORB talks to Corey.jpg Happy G'ORB and Trina.jpg G'ORB looking through the telescope.jpg References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/84719527303/who-does-the-voice-acting-for-gorb Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Space Orbs Category:Orb Experience Members Category:Villains Category:Renamed Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Alternate Versions of Corey Category:Teenagers Category:Enemies of Corey Category:Major Characters